1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to compounds useful for the inhibition of kinases, and more specifically, to new pyrazole derivatives, including those comprising pyridine or pyrimidine moieties, that are useful as kinase inhibitors.
2. Background Information
Inhibiting kinases, such as PI3K and mTOR, is one method of treating various diseases, disorders and pathologies. Previously, some compounds that can be useful as inhibitors of certain kinases have been identified and synthesized. However, no compounds have been reported that are capable of targeting and inhibiting kinases PI3 K-AKT-mTOR signaling pathway.